


The Recruitment

by neverending_shenanigans, uruvielnumenesse



Series: AC/MCU [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cameo of Tony Stark, Gen, cameos of Desmond Miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_shenanigans/pseuds/neverending_shenanigans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/pseuds/uruvielnumenesse
Summary: A small crossover of Assassin's Creed and the Marvel Cinematic Universe





	The Recruitment

That bartender is really cute, Darcy thinks to herself as she smiles at him. Her grin gets wider when he responds by flipping the tumblr in the air and catching it with his eyes closed only to pour it out like a waterfall. 

A Shirley Templar is what some random woman had ordered, that much Darcy knew.

And if that guy kept looking at her with that crooked smile, then she was going to go over there and order some for herself….with a side of him to eat.

“Turn up that TV!” A voice had yelled.

Soon all eyes zeroed in on the news. Christine Everheart, star reporter, talking.

Darcy feels herself gasp as she watches the graphic video of Tony Stark being kidnapped from a military caravan. One minute there and one minute gone. Poof. Presto. Only the dead soldiers and smoking vehicles were all that remained. Something in her gut turns as she watches the news briefly discuss the abduction. So engrossed in it, Darcy practically flinched when a heavy hand clapped her shoulders.

“A little jumpy there aren’t you, Lewis?” A dark skinned man chuckled.

Darcy put a hand to her chest in hopes of stopping the frantic rhythm of her heart beat. God damn Donald Blake. He had a tendency of sneaking up on the students in her biology lab and she was no exception. 

“Fuck off Donald. One of these days you’re gonna get smacked for all that sneaking,” Darcy scowls when Donald lets out a chuckle.

She hates that he always laughs like he was more superior than any in the room. Like he held some secret knowledge unfitting for public eyes.

Although, her eyes wander the room, it wasn’t hard to be superior in Bad Weather bar.

“Ha, that’s what I like about you. All feisty and shit. You’ve got spunk, kid,” Donald waggled his hand at her.

She scoffs, “What is this? The nineteen forties? Spare me those old sayings.” 

Darcy crosses her arms in defense when Donald raised a brow at her. She knew it was only a matter of time before he said something biting enough to piss her off. With him, one never knew what the endgame was. Only that he’ll use what he knows about you to unsteady you. It happened all the damn time with the idiots who broke his lab rules.

“Forgive me, I had assumed that we had travelled back to the forties based on your clothes,” His tone mild.

“That’s a weak comeback.” 

“Just like your term paper.”

Donald looked down at his silver Bomberg watch and watched the seconds tick by. He had no place to be tonight-Jane had apparently found a muse and stayed at the lab-and it was amusing to see this girl lose her temper.

“Grades won’t be posted for another week,” Eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

How charming. The obvious tells will have to be trained out of the girl but it was workable. He was far worse when he first began training.

“I have my ways.” Yes, hunt for the knowledge.

They both momentarily look up as drinks are placed on their table. They fixated smiles on the waitress and wait for her to leave before resuming.

“Dr.Selvig doesn’t hand out confidential information even to his lab counterparts.” Selvig was a condescending pain in her ass but a brilliant one. 

She might not be the best in terms of grades but she enjoyed those classes all the same. 

“Dr.Selvig doesn’t keep quiet about failing students. Especially not to his lab counterparts,” Donald neatly countered.

He did pity the girl as her face fell. It was humiliating to have one’s flaws discussed openly but it wasn’t her fault. Not really. Selvig was a hard professor and only a few managed in his class. Not to mention this was punishment.

David Lewis really should have agreed to work with them. Now his daughter was paying the price for his foolishness. A shame really.

“I try so hard in his class,” Darcy bit her lip. 

All those hours set aside studying, revising and memorizing. And for what? A black mark on her transcript.

“As do the other geniuses in his class. Face it, Ms. Lewis, how can you compare against the likes of them? That’s not to say you’re an idiot, but rather you have different areas of success.”

“Yeah sure. Why does it matter to you anyways?” Darcy snarls.

“Perhaps, and this is me speaking as an academic advisor of sorts, you should switch your majors.” Donald folds his arms, looking very casual.

Darcy hated him in that moment. Looking cool while offering useless advice.

“Are you out of your damn mind?” Darcy questions.

“Language.”

“Oh fuck off. I’m literally almost done with my Bachelors. Why would I switch?” Not to mention even if she wanted to there was no way to afford it. Her dad’s practice wasn’t getting more business and Culver was expensive.

“Because you know you aren’t reaching your full potential. I can see it when you come to my class that you’d rather be elsewhere.” Donald leans forward.

His intensity is mesmerizing leaving Darcy no choice but to listen.

“It pains me to see someone so bright waste it away doing something to please their parents. The knowledge you search for won’t be found there.” Poor Darcy still not understanding.

Darcy scowls. “I’m not majoring in Biology because of my parents.” She doesn’t say how she felt pride when her father’s haggard face lit up.

“Sure.” 

Donald is content with his silence. He knows from experience, or rather the Grand Master’s experience, none can hide from the truth. And those who can see the truth are perfect for their Order.

For several minutes-seems like a lifetime to be honest- Darcy looks around the Bad Weather Bar, the cute bartender is engrossed in conversation with another one. 

Someone’s switched the channel to the sports section, ESPN, she thinks.

Darcy’s not facing Donald when she says,”Even if I wanted to, I don’t exactly have the money to switch majors so late.”

Darcy can’t even bare to think of her parent’s disappointment. But Donald’s-and god damn it she hate’s to say so-is right.

“What if I cover your fees? All of your school fees will be paid off. Will you change your major?” 

“I’d change it asap. But there’s no way you’d do this out of the goodness of your heart.” Darcy remembers Donald locking a girl out of their lab when she was but a minute late. 

“You’re right. I want you to join a group of like minded individuals such as myself.”

Darcy closes her eyes. “I’m listening.”


End file.
